


Karmagisa One-Shots

by RandomIsOnline



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Smut, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomIsOnline/pseuds/RandomIsOnline
Summary: This book is a collection of short Karmagisa stories of both the fluff and smut variety. Please enjoy!Notes:• This is the first story I've ever written on ao3, so forgive me if the formatting is awkward. I'm still getting used to this!• A brief description of what each story will be about will be listed at the beginning of each chapter as well as all warnings for the story.• There will be some fluff chapters (and maybe some angst chapters) where Nagisa and Karma are in E-Class, but in all smut chapters they'll at least be in college.• More tags will be added as more chapters are written.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Before You Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is the title key and a few things to take note of before you start reading.

Before You Read

Here are a few things to take note of before you start reading this book.

There will be emojis in the title of each chapter to show what kind of story the chapter will be about. Here's what they mean:

❤️ = Fluff

🍋= Smut

❤️+🍋 = Fluff and smut (But there will be two warnings in bold before the smut starts, one as the fluff is ending and things start heating up and one right before the smut starts.)

💔 = Angst (There probably won't be many of these chapters)

💔+❤️ = Angst and fluff

Now that you know how the chapter titles will work, here are a few quick side notes:

1\. As mentioned in the description, a quick explanation of what each story will be about (usually AUs in fluff chapters and kinks in smut chapters, things like that) and warnings about what will be in the story will be written at the beginning of each chapter.

2\. Requests are closed right now, but when I open them I'll make a chapter titled "Requests are Open" and you can comment on that chapter to request any stories you'd like to see.

Alright, that's all! I'll see you soon in the first chapter!

**~Tori**

**(Note: I'm really new to this platform, so I'm not sure how anything works to be honest. I'd appreciate any help I can get! Please be patient with me while I get used to writing here after writing on Wattpad for so long, it's a weird transition for me!)**


	2. Importance ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa plan to watch movies together at Karma's house, but Nagisa become concerned when his boyfriend isn't home when he arrives at the scheduled time. Eventually Karma shows up, but Nagisa quickly notices he's hurt and ushers him inside to help him.

* * *

**This is a story I originally wrote two years ago. I've revised parts of the story to fix spelling errors and things like that, but the story is the same. Enjoy!**

**(Author's note: I just found out about the chapter summary section on this website, so if the format works out I'll be putting the basic plot for each story in that section. Also, if you see any spelling or word errors in my stories, please point then out to me and I'll fix them! Anyway, here's the story!)**

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Nagisa sat quietly on the porch of Karma's house. He'd tried knocking, but no one answered. He'd been texting Karma to ask where he was, but so far he'd received no reply.

 _Where is he?_ Nagisa wondered, awkwardly staring at his shoes.

Earlier that day Karma had called the bluenette and invited him over to cuddle and watch movies.

"I've got snacks, blankets, and four of the worst movies I could find!" Karma had said.

"A bad movie marathon?" Nagisa had smiled at the suggestion, "We haven't had one of those in ages!"

"Yep, it's been too long," Karma had agreed, "Meet me at my house at 4:45 this afternoon, sound good?"

Nagisa had agreed to the plan enthusiastically, but now it was past 5:00 pm and Karma had yet to arrive.

 _He... He probably had to go to the store or something before we met up and he's on his way back now,_ Nagisa tried to reason to himself.

But as more and more time passed, the small male became became more and more worried about where his boyfriend could be.

Nagisa checked the time on his phone, _It's almost 5:25 and he still hasn't replied. Maybe I should see if I can find him. But where would I look? I don't know where he is. Maybe I should just head home? But what if Karma is hurt? Or, what if...?_

Nagisa paused as a thought came to his mind. What if he wasn't hurt or on his way back at all? What if Karma wasn't responding to him for a different reason?

_What if... He just doesn't want to see me?_

Nagisa shook his head, trying to forget about that thought. Even though he and Karma were dating, the bluenette's self-consciousness still affected him when he thought about his relationship with the confident redhead. He still found it hard to believe that someone as amazing as Karma would be interested in being friends with a nobody like him, let alone date them.

 _No, no I shouldn't think about that!_ Nagisa internally scolded himself, _Why would Karma invite me over today if he didn't want to see me? If he changed his mind about this movie night, he would have told me wouldn't he? He wouldn't just leave me on his porch until I got tired of waiting and left. Right?_

Nagisa shook his head, _No, of course that's right! He's just running late is all. I don't know where he would have needed to go before our meet up, but he's late coming back from there. Still, the sun will be setting soon and I don't want to be out after dark._

Nagisa frowned as he contemplated whether it would be better to continue waiting for his boyfriend to arrive or to go home. It was late autumn so the sun would be setting soon and it was dangerous to stay out after sunset. Not to mention Karma still hadn't answered his texts.

 _... I think I should go home,_ The bluenette decided, standing up off of the porch steps, _I should text Karma and let him know I'm leaving. Actually, if he hasn't seen my texts by now he probably won't see them if I send another. I think I have my notebook with me, maybe I can leave a note instead. We'll just have to meet up again some other ti-_

"Nagi?"

The bluenette was reaching for his pocket to grab his notebook when the sound of his nickname being spoken made him freeze. But the only person who called him that was...

"Karma?"

Nagisa looked up and sure enough, Karma was standing a few feet away on the pathway leading to the front porch. In an instant the blue haired boy smiled and ran over to greet the other teen.

"Hey Karma! What took you so...?"

Nagisa trailed off as he realized something. Karma didn't seem to notice as he started talking.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. I ran into a bit of trouble on the way home," Karma explained.

Nagisa fell silent as he looked Karma over. He seemed normal for the most part, but Nagisa couldn't help feeling like something about him was... Off. Then Nagisa saw a small cut on the side of Karma's face, almost hidden by his hair.

Nagisa's sapphire blue eyes widened, "You're hurt!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Karma shrugged, surprised that Nagisa noticed so quickly.

"It is not nothing!" Nagisa argued, taking Karma's hand in his, "Come on, let's go inside and I'll get you a bandage."

Karma wanted to assure Nagisa that he was fine, but he was too startled by his boyfriend's insistence to do anything except hand Nagisa his house key. The blue haired male took the key and led Karma inside by the hand, sitting him on the couch before running to the bathroom to search for a first aid kit. He returned a minute or so later with the kit and sat down next to Karma, but before he could do anything else Karma spoke.

"Nagisa, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fi-"

"No you aren't, you're bleeding!" Nagisa argued as he carefully moved Karma's hair away from the cut, "Now hold still."

Karma sighed a bit and held still while the other student pulled a bandage out of the first aid kit and put it over the cut. Once he'd put the bandage on, Karma moved back with a wince. Nagisa frowned, more worried than ever.

"Karma, where else are you hurt?"

"Nowhere," Karma tried to argue.

Nagisa frowned, clearly unconvinced. The redhead looked away without saying anything. The bluenette only became more worried when the other male wouldn't tell where he was hurt. Nagisa put a hand on Karma's shoulder at the taller male winced again.

"Karma, will you please tell me where you're hurt?" Nagisa asked.

Karma frowned, but turned toward Nagisa and pointed to his chest. Somewhat hesitantly, Nagisa reached over and unbuttoned Karma's shirt. The red haired teen looked away and Nagisa removed his shirt.

The bluenette gasp. There were already bruises beginning to form on Karma's chest and stomach as well as on his right shoulder. The male with amber eyes noticed his boyfriend's shock and tried to laugh his injuries off.

"See? I'm fine. Ha ha-! Ow..." Karma trailed off with a slight wince.

Nagisa grabbed Karma's upper arms (careful to avoid his injured shoulder) and glared at him, "Why weren't you going to tell me about this?!"

The redhead frowned again and looked at Nagisa quietly. The smaller teen sighed and got to work fixing up Karma's torso.

"Did you get into a fight on the way home?" Nagisa asked as he took care of the worst forming bruises.

Karma nodded, "Yeah, I- Ow!"

"Sorry," Nagisa apologized, "Please continue."

There wasn't much Nagisa could do about the bruises other than clean the area with ointment and wrap Karma's chest in an elastic bandage. He knew keeping ice on the bruises could also help, but he didn't have an ice pack on hand. So for the moment the bluenette just did the best he could to treat the injuries while Karma began his story.

"I decided to stop by the store to pick up some snacks for us before you came over, but on my way back a kid in B-Class stopped me. As it turns out, he was a friend of an A-Class kid I beat up a while ago and he wanted revenge. I figured I could beat him pretty easily so I decided to humor him, maybe let him get a few good hits in on me if I was feeling nice. Thing is, the bastard didn't tell me he'd brought some friends with him."

Karma paused for a moment before he continued with a sigh.

"He led me into an alley far enough off of the main road for no one to see us and four other people our age jumped me. I fought them off, but not before they could pull their punches, as you can see."

Nagisa nodded, "I see. That explains the bruising, but what about the cut on your face?"

"Oh, one of them had a knife," Karma said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Ow! Geez, be careful!"

Nagisa frowned, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be so calm about that. You could've lost an eye or something!"

"Sorry mom," Karma teased.

The bluenette laughed softly, "I guess I do sound like a parent, but I'm being serious. If one of them brought a knife, chances are they weren't just planning to rough you up."

"Are you suggesting they were trying to kill me?"

"It's possible," Nagisa grabbed the bandage wrap and began wrapping it around the bruised areas, "You need to be careful about stuff like that. You're definitely a good fighter, but you should be more aware of your health before and after fights. I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to you."

Nagisa was so focused on finishing treating Karma's wounds he didn't notice Karma had gone silent until he was done. The bluenette put Karma's shirt back on and rebuttoned it while he gave his boyfriend a concerned look.

"Karma, are you okay?"

Karma smiled, "You really care about me, don't you?"

Nagisa nodded, confused, "Of course I care about you, I love you."

Karma's face turned light pink, but still he smiled. He pulled the small blue haired boy into a hug.

Nagisa was still confused, but he hugged back anyway.

"Karma?"

"Sorry for the sudden hug. It's just... It's been a while since anyone cares about me this much. I'm not sure what to do or say."

Nagisa smiled and moved back enough to see Karma without ending the hug, "You don't have to say anything Karma. But if you want to say something, just say you love me."

Karma looked down at Nagisa, meeting his eyes and smiling softly.

"Nagisa, I love you."

Those simple yet heartfelt words resonated with the bluenette and the only way he could think to repay his boyfriend was with a kiss. Karma kissed back, surprised by how good of a kisser Nagisa was.

When the kiss ended, the two of them cuddled up to each other on the couch, Nagisa careful not to put any pressure on the bruises. The blue haired teen rested his head on Karma's left shoulder while Karma put his arm around Nagisa and squeezed him.

"Let's watch those movies later," Karma suggested.

Nagisa nodded, snuggling against his partner while being careful not to injure him further.

 _I think I'm starting to understand,_ Nagisa thought as he gazed up at his boyfriend, _I'm new to relationships like this so most of the time I'm not sure what to do, but I think I need to take my time and let Karma know I care about him._

Meanehile the redhead rested against his small boyfriend.

"Nagisa, you're really something special."

Nagisa smiled up at Karma.

"I know."

**Hi, thank you for reading the first chapter of this book! I'm hoping to get a few more fluff chapters out this week and then two spicy smut chapters out before the end of the month, but we'll see what happens. Be sure to leave me feedback and I'll see you again soon!**

**~Tori**


	3. Two Halves of One Idiot ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma, new to both their relationship and romantic relationships in general, learn more about each other and what it means to be dating each other in two short stories combined into one.  
> In the first, Karma opens up a bit about how unfamiliar relationships are to him.  
> In the second, Nagisa learns about how he can both explain his concerns to his partner and respect Karma's interests.

**This is another chapter I wrote two years ago and have revised. The first few chapters of this book will all be like that, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Warning: There are minor spoilers for the anime in this story, specifically regarding Nagisa's mother. She isn't in this story herself, but she's mentioned briefly. Just a heads up!)**

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

"Do you think I'm boring?"

"Karma, you're a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them."

The two boys were sitting in the forest on the E-Class mountain, looking up at the cloudy blue sky. They were supposed to be in English class with Bitch-Sensei, but Karma had asked Nagisa to skip class with him. When Nagisa asked if Karma had a reason for asking him to skip class, the redhead didn't answer. Nagisa noticed Karma had been skipping class more often that usual the past week so he wondered if that had something to do with why Karma wanted to meet him.

"You think so?"

Nagisa nodded, "Of course. There's never a boring moment when you're around!"

The redhead nodded thoughtfully without looking away from the sky.

"Why do you ask?" Nagisa wondered.

Karma shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Nagisa frowned. He knew Karma well enough to know he was lying, or at least not being completely honest. Still, he didn't want to pry so he stayed quiet.

After a minute of silence Karma adjusted his position. The two of them had been sitting against the trunk of a tree, but Karma moved so that he was laying in the grass. Nagisa followed his lead, laying down next to him with his hands resting on his chest while Karma's rested behind his head.

As the two of them started up at the sky through the gaps in the tree leaves above them, Nagisa shifted again and rested his head on Karma's chest. The red haired teen looked down at Nagisa as he moved.

"What are you doing?"

The bluenette looked up and sapphire eyes met amber eyes.

"Is it okay if I cuddle with you?"

Karma blushed a little, but nodded all the same, "Yeah, that's fine."

Nagisa smiled and cuddled against the taller male. Karma hesitated for a moment before he moved one of his hands from behind his head and rested it on Nagisa's shoulder. He would never admit it, but he wasn't used to all the attention Nagisa gave him and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"I love you."

Karma looked back down and met Nagisa's gaze.

"What?"

"I said I love you Karma."

"Oh, um, I love you too."

Nagisa frowned and rolled over so he was laying on top of his boyfriend, looking down at him. The sudden change in position startled Karma and his eyes widened.

"Nagi, what are-?"

"You didn't believe me, did you?"

"... What?"

"You didn't believe me when I said I love you," Nagisa explained, "You can deny it as much as you want, but I know you well enough to tell."

"..."

Karma looked up at Nagisa silently. He neither confirmed nor denied Nagisa's argument, but the silence was enough of an answer. The bluenette leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Once the smaller boy pulled away, he noticed a rosy shade of pink on Karma's face. The two of them met eyes and Nagisa smiled softly.

"I know you have trouble trusting others Karu, and for good reason, but I mean it when I say I love you."

The cutesy nickname combined with Nagisa's kind words made Karma smile.

"You're too good for me Nagi."

"I doubt it," Nagisa kissed the tip of Karma's nose, "Now what do you say we get something to eat before the next class starts?"

The suggestion made Karma smile more, "Sounds like a plan."

**~~~**

"Karma, you really need to stop this."

The redhead looked over at the bluenette.

"Why, whatever do you mean dearly beloved?" He asked as he squeezed the last of the wasabi mixture up his victims nose.

Once the cries if pain died down, Nagisa continued.

"Stop stuff like this," The bluenette said, growing annoyed, "You already won the fight, so why torture him?"

"Because it's fun, obviously."

Karma removed the noseclip and let his victim go. The other male ran off as soon as he was freed and Karma got to work gathering up his supplies. Meanwhile the blue haired teen started lecturing him.

"I know you're a sadist, but I don't understand what about torture you find fun. That aside, it isn't a good idea to go around putting wasabi and mustard up people's noses," Nagisa tried to explain, "If you-"

The shorter male paused. Karma had finished gathering his things and was now staring at Nagisa in annoyance. Although the taller teen had never hurt Nagisa, the expression on his face made the bluenette feel uneasy.

A painful silence passed between the two of them before Karma sighed and walked away. At first Nagisa was frozen in place, but once he recovered from his surprise he ran after his boyfriend.

"Karma, wait!"

The two of them hadn't been far from Karma's house when they took their "pit stop" so to speak, so by the time Nagisa caught up with them the taller male was unlocking his front door. Nagisa put his hand on Karma's shoulder only for the redhead to shrug him off.

"Karma, I'm sorry I upset you!" Nagisa apologized.

Karma looked over his shoulder at the bluenette and frowned, "Do you even know what you did that upset me?"

Nagisa paused for a moment. The red haired boy just sighed again and walked inside his house. The blue haired teen quickly followed him inside.

"Karma, please wait!"

Before Karma could argue, Nagisa grabbed his arm. The redhead glared at his boyfriend, but Nagisa hugged his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Karu, I'm sorry for lecturing you like that. It was really rude of me."

"... That's not what upset me."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't annoyed that you were lecturing me," Karma said, "I know that doing what I do isn't normal. I just want my boyfriend to accept me and the things I like to do, even if you don't understand it."

"Is that what this is about?"

Karma looked back over at Nagisa, confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to change you I'm just worried that one day you might take on more than you can handle and you could get hurt."

The confused expression on Karma's face changed into a soft smile.

"I can't say I understand your concern, but it's nice to have someone care about me as much as you do," Karma turned toward Nagisa and hugged him, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Of course I care about you, you idiot."

Nagisa rested his head against Karma's chest. The taller boys shirt smelled like citrus fruit, a smell Nagisa found comforting. The redhead quietly hugged his boyfriend for a while before he spoke again.

"I should probably take you home so your mom doesn't ge worried or... upset."

Just thinking about how Nagisa's mother treated him made Karma grit his teeth and hold the bluenette tighter. He hated that woman more than he could say, but even though she made Nagisa's life miserable the blue haired teen always forgave her. While he didn't think Nagisa's mother deserved all of the lenience that Nagisa gave her, he admired the patience Nagisa had.

"I want to stay here, if that's okay."

Nagisa's request made Karma smile, "Of course it's okay. Stay as long as you want to."

As worried as Karma was regarding Nagisa's mother, the small smile his boyfriend gave him was enough to put his mind at ease.

**~~~**

"Hmm... You know what I realized Karu?"

"What Nagi?"

"I'm an idiot."

Karma adjusted his position in the couch so he was looking at Nagisa, personally offended.

"How dare you?!"

Nagisa laughed, "I mean I'm an idiot when it comes to relationships."

The redhead calmed down a bit and relaxed again, "How so?"

"Well, I've never dated anyone before you. I guess I have more to learn about dating."

Karma smiled, "That makes sense I guess. I don't know much about relationships either. Then let's figure out how our relationship will work together, okay?"

Nagisa nodded happily and leaned against his boyfriend. It was true that neither of them knew very much about how dating was supposed to work, but they figured the beauty of dating is it didn't have to have a defined purpose. Most of all, the two of them were excited to figure out what their relationship would be together.

**Before I end this chapter, there's one thing I want to say.**

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS BOOK WHAT THE FU-?!**

***Ahem* I'm sorry...**

**Honestly though, I wasn't expecting people to start reading this book until it had at least a dozen chapters. I know there are some people over here from my Wattpad account, but still! It's just cool that there are already people on ao3 that like my stories.**

**With that said, thank you for reading and I'll publish a new fluff chapter in a day or two! See you then!**

**~Tori**


	4. Kisses ❤️ (Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put, this chapter is Nagisa's first time kissing Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat random question:
> 
> Do you guys mind fanfiction told from a first person point of view? A youtuber I like has made jokes about hating fanfiction written in first person point of view and I don't understand what's wrong with it. If anyone knows, could you please explain it to me? I'd appreciate it. Thank you!

**This chapter is pretty short, so let's get right to it!**

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

"Okay, I'm going to do it."

"If you're going to do it, why don't you stop talking about how you're going to do it and just get to the point Nagi?"

Nagisa pouted at Karma's teasing, "I'm telling you so that if I back out you can yell at me."

Karma chuckled and patted Nagisa on the head. The two young men were seated on the floor of Nagisa's bedroom. Karma was sitting against the side of Nagisa's bed with his back resting against it while the blue haired boy was sitting in front of him, nervously staring at his hands which were resting in his lap. The taller male smirked at him playfully.

"What's with the hesitation? I kiss you all the time with no issue."

"I'm not you Karma," Nagisa said flatly.

"True," Karma shrugged, "But back in E-Class you kissed Kayano without any hesitation."

The reminder of that event made Nagisa blush.

"T-this is different!"

"How so?"

The bluenette recovered from his embarrassment and timidly bit his lower lip.

"It's different when I'm... When I'm kissing someone I care about as much as you."

Karma felt his face heat up, "... So that's why, huh?"

Nagisa nodded, "Of course I like Kayano, but not the same way I like you. I only kissed her to calm her down so Korosensei could remove her tentacles. But you're my boyfriend and I don't want to disappoint you..."

The bluenette looked away shyly, waiting to be made fun of.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Nagisa looked up at his boyfriend, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't disappoint me Nagisa. I love you, one kiss isn't going to change that. You'll have to do a lot worse to get rid of me," Karma assured him.

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. A moment of silence passed between the two males before Nagisa shook his head.

"Nevermind, just close you eyes please."

Karma smirked, but did as Nagisa asked and closed his eyes. The smaller male paused, unsure of what to do. After a minute of hesitation he gently cupped Karma's face in his hands. The redhead laughed under his breath but his eyes remained closed.

Nagisa took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. All of his nervousness seemed to evaporate as his lips and Karma's connected and he opened his eyes just enough to see Karma's face. The other males eyes were still closed, but Nagisa noticed his eyelids were fluttering just a bit like he was tempted to open his eyes. Nagisa smiled a bit into the kiss and moved his hands from Karma's shoulders to around his neck.

After a few minutes that felt like bliss, Nagisa pulled away from the kiss and sat back, panting slightly. When he looked at Karma, he saw the redhead smiling at him.

"Good job Nagi."

Nagisa smiled back, "Thank you. Um... so am I any good at kissing?"

Karma's smile changed into a smirk, "Meh, I've had better."

"Jerk!" Nagisa punched Karma's shoulder playfully.

Karma chuckled, "You know Nagisa, practice makes perfect~"

Nagisa caught on to Karma's playful tone and smirked back at him.

"I'll show you how good of a kisser I am!"

"I'm looking forward to it Nagi."

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your support, I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! I'll have one more fluff chapter published by Saturday and then I have two super spicy smut chapters planned! I hope you'll enjoy them! See you soon!**

**~Tori**


	5. I'll Be There ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is at his house one evening when he gets a text from Karma asking for help. Nagisa comes to help his as quickly as he can and while he cares for Karma's wounds the redhead explains to him what happened.
> 
> (This chapter is similar in plot to Importance ❤️, but there are enough differences that I decided to publish it separately.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to format the words for a text conversation to show that the characters are texting, so I just used italics. If anyone knows a better way to format text conversations than that, please let me know!

* * *

**(3rd Person P.O.V)**

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Nagisa looked up from the comic book he was reading and turned his attention to his phone, which was laying face up on the nightstand.

 _'Two messages from Karma ❤️ '_ The screen read.

The bluenette picked up his phone to check the texts, curious.

_Karma ❤️: Hey Nagi, I'm in a bit of a bind here._

_Karma ❤️: Could you come get me?_

The young assassin in training frowned nervously as he read over the texts a second time. But as worried as he was for his boyfriend's safety, he also felt strangely proud in a way. It had taken quite a bit of time in their relationship for Karma to be able to admit when he needed help. Even though they were dating, it honestly made Nagisa feel happy that Karma trusted him enough to get in contact with him and ask for assistance.

_Nagisa: Of course, where are you?_

After only a few moments, Karma replied.

_Karma ❤️: Next to the convenience store two blocks away from Kunuigauka's main campus._

_Nagisa: Okay, I'll be right there._

_Karma ❤️: Thanks._

Nagisa stood up and put his phone in his pocket. Karma hadn't said how badly he was hurt, but Nagisa wanted to get there as soon as possible all the same. He put on his shoes and grabbed his coat along with some basic medical supplies from a first aid kit, one slightly annoyed thought in the back of his mind.

_What did he do this time?_

**~Time skip to a few minutes later brought to you by my cat (his name is Newt and I love him!)~**

Nagisa's mom, exhausted from work, had fallen asleep on the couch not long after she'd gotten home. Nagisa was careful not to wake her as he left the house and headed to where Karma said he was. All he could do was hope the damage wasn't too bad as he walked toward Kunuigauka Junior High to find the convenience store.

The bluenette rounded a corner into an alley once he ran into a convenience store, hoping he'd found the right place. What first caught his attention about the alley was a familiar shade of bright red hair.

The redhead in question was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the walls in the alleyway. He looked up and smiled when he saw the blue haired boy. Before Karma could open his mouth to greet him, Nagisa knelt down in front of him to check his injuries.

"I'm glad you could make it Nagisa."

The usual relaxed tone of Karma's voice that Nagisa was used to was still present, but the shorter male noticed a slight strain behind his words.

The bluenette simply nodded in return as he reached into his pocket to pull out the supplies he'd brought with them. He set them down on the ground next to him and examined Karma's face for any visible wounds. When he found nothing, he gently ran his hands over Karma's arms to continue his search.

The taller boy chuckled, "You don't waste time, do you Nagi?"

The bluenette smiled a little, "I'm just worried about you. Where are you hurt?"

Karma frowned a little, but after a moment he lifted his shirt so Nagisa could see. The bluenette frowned as well when he looked over the bruise riddled torso of his partner, but what worried him more was the shallow cut across his stomach. He bit back the urge to scold the delinquent. That could wait until he'd taken care of Karma's wounds.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked as he began cleaning the cut on Karma's stomach.

The taller male did his best to hold still while Nagisa fixed up his torso.

"I was browsing some of the shops downtown when a guy that looked like he was in our grade came up to me," Karma began, "He told me to meet up with him outside of the main campus in an hour."

"And did you?"

The devilish redhead seemed offended that Nagisa would accuse him of what appeared to be the cause of his injuries.

"Of course not. I went into town to get you a present, not to pick fights with strangers."

"You went into town to buy me a present?" Nagisa repeated, "What's the occasion?"

Karma shrugged, "There's no occasion, I was just feeling generous. The present is in my pocket, I can give it to you now if you want it."

Nagisa was tempted, but he shook his head no.

"That can wait. First, continue your story please."

"You're certainly eager. Is-? Ow..."

Karma's sentence trailed off with a wince. Nagisa apologized and went back to cleaning the cut, this time more gently.

"Anyway," Karma continued once he'd recovered, "I was on my way home when I ran into that guy again. He and two other guys his same age blocked my path. Apparently they were mad that I didn't meet him. I said I never agreed to meet them in the first place, but of course that just made them angrier."

Nagisa smiled to himself as he picked up some bandages and antibacterial ointment to finish treating the cut. Karma certainly had a talent for making everyone around him angry.

"It was obvious that that they wouldn't leave me alone until I humored them, so I offered to fight them in an alleyway nearby. I promised them it would be quick and they agreed to the fight."

"This alleyway?"

Karma shook his head, "No, we fought about a block away. I came here afterward so they wouldn't see you coming to get me. A lot of people have it out for me you know, and if they see us together they won't forget it."

 _That's what he says,_ Nagisa thought, _And I'm sure he does want to protect me from the people who have a grudge against him, but I think the main reason he came here is because he didn't want his opponents to know they'd hurt him._

Karma's signature smirk returned, "In any case, I kicked their asses. It was pretty great, you should've seen me."

"I wish I could have," Nagisa mused.

Once the cut was taken care of, Nagisa carefully put bandage wrap around Karma's chest and handed him an ice pack. The pack had warmed up to nearly the same temperature as it was outside in the time it had taken Nagisa to finish his work, but Karma appreciated it regardless. The redhead took the ice pack while Nagisa gathered up the supplies he hadn't used and then stood up, holding out a hand to Karma.

"That's the best I can do right now, let's get you home alright?"

Karma smiled softly and pulled his shirt back down before taking Nagisa's hand.

"Sounds good Nagi-chan."

The bluenette blushed as he helped Karma to his feet.

"Please don't call me that Karu..."

Karma chuckled and put an arm around Nagisa's shoulders. While the gesture itself was playful, Nagisa knew there was more meaning to it. Karma needed Nagisa to support him and help walk because of his injuries, but he was too proud to admit it.

So Nagisa just smiled and let Karma lean against him as they began walking to the redhead's house. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Karma wondered.

Nagisa nodded. He noticed that there was a bit of strain still in his voice, probably from pain, but it was less noticable than before Nagisa bandaged his wounds. Nagisa smiled to himself a little, pleased with his work.

"How'd you manage to get past your mom? Isn't she usually off work by now?"

"Yeah, she usually is. She was tired from work, so she fell asleep on the couch after dinner," The bluenette explained.

Karma nodded a bit, "Anyway, do you want your present? I was going to give it to you at school tomorrow, but after you helped me out it seems cruel to make you wait that long."

Nagisa smiled, "Sure, but let's get you to your house first."

Karma nodded in agreement and a silence fell over the two teens. After a few minutes they arrived at the familiar pale yellow house. Nagisa helped his boyfriend to the front door, but once they reached it Karma let go of Nagisa and pulled the present out of his pocket.

"Thanks for the help Nagisa," He said, "I wish you could stick around, but you should probably get back home. I can get a new ice pack inside and take care of my injuries, but first here's what I got for you."

Karma took Nagisa's hand and put the present he'd gotten for him in his palm. Nagisa looked down and his eyes widened. In his hand was a gold bracelet embedded with small red gemstones.

"Karma, I... I can't take this."

"Of course you can. Besides, mine will look weird without yours to match."

"Yours?"

Karma smiled and pulled another bracelet out of his pocket. He put it on and held out his wrist for Nagisa to see. His bracelet was the same style as Nagisa's, but instead of gold with red gemstones Karma's bracelet was silver with royal blue gemstones. The bluenette smiled a little and put his own bracelet on.

**(Author's note: I really like the colors silver paired with blue and gold paired with red, they look really striking together!)**

"Thank you Karma."

The redhead shrugged, "It's no problem, I'm glad you like it. Consider it a reward for always helping me out when I get into fights like this."

"You really don't need to reward me for that Karu."

**(Author's note: Fun fact! Karma's name translated to English is usually spelled K-A-R-M-A, but it can also be spelled K-A-R-U-M-A. That spelling of his name is where the nickname "Karu" comes from in this story and in ship names like Karunagi and Karushuu.)**

"If that's the case, maybe you could pay me back sometime," Karma smirked, "I have a few cute dresses I'd love to see you wear, for my eyes only of course~"

Nagisa frowned, "No."

"But-"

"No."

Karma sighed, "Alright, fine. I should have expected that response. Anyway, thanks for helping me out Nagi, I appreciate it."

Nagisa's friendly smile returned, "You're welcome. I should get home, but before I go can I... H-have a kiss please?"

The redhead teasingly tapped his chin in thought, "Hmm, I don't know..."

"Karma!"

"I'm just teasing Nagisa," Karma snickered, "Besides, you don't need to ask me for that."

"What do you want me to do then? Just kiss you out of nowhere?" Nagisa asked.

"Sure. I mean, that's what I do right?"

Nagisa sighed, but all the same he smiled. The taller man smirked back at him and lifted Nagisa's chin before leaning in and kissing him. Nagisa relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around Karma's shoulders. The redhead couldn't help smiling to himself at how hard Nagisa was trying not to hurt him.

All too soon they separated from the kiss. Karma held Nagisa's waist softly as he gazed into his deep blue eyes. Nagisa stared back at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Let me know if the wounds are bothering you at school tomorrow and I can help you take care of them again," Nagisa instructed.

Karma nodded as he let go of Nagisa, "I will. It's gotten pretty late, do you want me to walk you home?"

"It's nice of you to offer, but I'm sure I'll be fine. You should get some rest. I'll text you to let you know I got home safe, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight my love!"

Nagisa laughed and kissed Karma on the cheek before he began walking away. Once he reached the sidewalk in front of Karma's house, he turned back to face Karma and waved goodbye. The ginger waved back and stepped inside his house as Nagisa began the walk home.

The small bluenette's journey home was uneventful, and he was relieved to see his mom was still asleep on the couch when he walked through the front door.

Nagisa headed to his bedroom as he texted Karma, letting him know he was safe. He'd just finished changing into pajamas when Karma replied.

_Karma ❤️: It's good to know you're safe. Thanks again for helping me._

Nagisa smiled as he texted Karma back.

_Nagisa: No problem, thank you for the bracelet._

_Karma ❤️: You're welcome. And don't worry, I have an adorable dress you can wear with it!_

_Nagisa: -_- I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days._

_Karma ❤️: I'd like to see you try Nagi-chan~_

_Nagisa: I have to go to bed now Karu. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Karma ❤️: Goodnight Nagi, I love you ❤️._

The bluenette couldn't help smiling as he read the message over and over a few times before responding.

_Nagisa: I love you too 💙._

Nagisa set his phone down on his bedside table and plugged it in to it's charger. He sat on his bed and tried to get back to reading his comic book, but he noticed a lingering fuzzy feeling of warmth in his chest.

 _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ Nagisa wondered, unable to stop smiling, _I hope so. I'd like to feel like this more often._

The bluenette's attention turned to the bracelet Karma had gotten him, which he'd taken off and was now resting on his dresser.

_And I'd definitely like to spend more time with Karma._

**So I finished this chapter a little later than I would have liked. It's 1:30 a.m. on Sunday for me at the time I'm publishing this. But hey, I published it!**

**I like I said before, the next two chapters are going to be some extra spicy smut chapters. I don't have these written down anywhere yet, so it will be a few days before I publish another chapter. I'll see you in those chapters soon enough though!**

**With that said, thank you for reading this chapter and I'll see you soon! Bye!**

**~Tori**


	6. An Update on the Upcoming Chapter

You probably remember at the end of the last chapter where I said I have a long and spicy smut chapter in the works. I have indeed been writing the chapter I promised, and I hoped that I would be able to publish it by the end of the month, but it looks like that won't be possible.

This chapter is just to let you know that while the chapter will take longer to finish than I'd like, I will have it completed and published very soon.

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter once it's finished! Until then, goodbye and I'll see you soon!

**~Tori**


End file.
